Filters using ceramic filter elements in the form of tubes or candles generally include a sealed tank enclosing a filter chamber and a plurality of filter elements which extend through a tube sheet which supports the filter elements within the filter chamber and seal the inlet side of the filter elements from the outlet side. When temperatures of 1200 degrees F. or more are involved, the tube sheet must be relatively thick and massive so as to retain its original shape during the filter operation. Moreover, since the filter elements extend through respective holes in the tube sheet, as the number of filter elements used is increased the thickness and bulk of the tube sheet must also be increased. Consequently, it becomes difficult to increase the filter surface area in a given size filter tank using prior art techniques.